ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (Blue Lantern Corps)
Superman (Kal-El or Clark Kent) is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Origins Superman, birth named''' Kal-El''' and adopted name Clark Kent, is the Earth's premiere superhero, the stalwart protector of Metropolis and a member of the Justice League. The exact details of his early superhero career are unknown but it safe to assume they are the same as his New Earth counterpart. Injustice: Gods Among Us During many adventures he had, Superman also helped the One Earth Batman and the Insurgency rid their world from the tyranny of the Regime led by the Man of Steel's counterpart (who had become a troubled tyrant after the death of Lois Lane and the destruction of Metropolis by the hands of the Joker), although Superman ended up feeling troubled that he too would lose control and become what he fought against. In order to overcome his doubts, Superman crossed paths with Adara, the Blue Entity of Hope, and the two together formed the Blue Lantern Corps (on which Superman was given the title of Grandmaster). Justice League: Rings of the Force Sometime latter, Superman resumed his work with the Justice League as he enjoyed himself with news about his wife's pregnancy (although Batman expressed concern over the possibilities of Superman losing control like his counterpart did because of the Joker). Over his time, Superman and Wonder Woman also trained young Tara Markov (the new member of the Teen Titans Terra) and helped Bruce Wayne train his young son Damian as the new Robin. He also witnessed the arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog in his world as well as the merging between his dimension and the Jedi Knights/Freedom Fighters Galaxy. Injustice 2 Superman was summoned again by Batman to help stop the invasion of Brainiac and the terrorism of Grodd's Society as well as to stop the Regime from rising again. And in order of prove he was nothing like his counterpart, Superman took on his Blue Lantern form to prove he was an ally. Superman is also accompanied in the mission by is pet companion Bryony (a Barn Owl residing in Odym along with numerous birds of prey). In-Game Animation * Intro: ** First to talk: Superman hovers in the arena as he charges his ring. After the opponent talks, Superman passes the battery to an Bald Eagle which carries it away and enters his pose. ** Second to talk: Superman walks by as he gently pets Bryony (an female Barn Owl he owns) in his arm before they face the opponent. After his opponent speaks, Bryony flies away as Superman enters his fighting pose. * Outro: Superman levitates, raises his Blue Lantern ring in the air and summons the Blue Lantern Central Battery, which conjures a massive light as numerous hawks, eagles, owls and toucans appear from inside flying towards the Fourth Wall (similarly to the other characters' outros, the birds (including Bryony) enter Slow Motion State). * Character Select Attack: Superman and a pair of birds with him (Bryony and a Peregrine Falcon) zap his opponent with Blue Lantern Heat Vision. * Round-won Pose: A Bird-based construct flies around as he says: "Hope cannot be destroyed." (after beating an Villain Character) or "You need to learn to be more patient." (after beating an Hero character). * Wager Clash Stance: The same as his counterpart (added with his eyes igniting Blue Light). * Successful Wager Clash: He freezes his opponent with Freeze Breath and summons an Eagle-based construct to attack his opponent. * Defeated pose: The same of his counterpart. Gameplay Set Combo Moves * Horus' Vision * Get Well Soon * Saint Walker's Whistle Special Moves * Hope Vision: The same of his counterpart's Heat Vision, but colored in Blue. * Eagle Strike: Superman summons a Eagle-based Blue Lantern construct to attack his opponent. The Meter Burn version will let the Eagle grab the opponent and pick him/her up in the air. * Super Breath: Superman exhales a strong gust of wind to blow his opponent over. The Meter Burn version turns the Super Breath into Arctic Breath and freezes them solid in place. * Hope Zap: Superman shoots a beam from his ring. The Meter Burn version increases the amount of energy fired. * Shield of El: Superman blocks projectile attacks with a Shield construct. The Meter Burn version absorbs the opponent's attack and rebounds it against him/her. * Call of Nature: Superman plays a Bird-whistling Flute construct to summon a cyclone of blue macaws to surround the opponent and attack him/her. The Meter Burn version will add Toucans in the cyclone. Activating Trait will add Owls (and Hawks if Meter Burn is used). * Flight of Peace: Superman flies in the air for a short period of time. Trait * To The Sky: Superman performs a Bird Whistle to summon Bryony and the Eagle who appears in the Intro. Under the player's control, the two birds shoot Blue Lantern Beams at the opponents or attack the opponent with their talons. Super-Move * Grandmaster of Hope: Superman summons a giant Eagle construct to fly the opponent away from the field into space. Then, it slams the opponent in numerous rocks in space. Superman creates two Asteroid-based constructs as he says: "When all seems lost in the war of light...". Then he slams his opponent with the asteroids and his eyes ignite Blue light as he says: "Look to the stars. For Hope burns bright.". Then, Adara appears and blasts the opponent back to the arena with a Beam Breath. Intro Quotes Against Aquaman Superman: "It's not too late to surrender, Arthur." Aquaman: "I won't be judged for defending Atlantis." Superman: "But you will for choosing the wrong path." Aquaman: "I prefer we not fight, Lantern." Superman: "We won't if you put your Trident down." Aquaman: "Come take it from me!" Against Atom Superman: "I see you're following Ray Palmer's footsteps." Atom: "Ray Palmer believed I could handle it." Superman: "Indigo-1 would be impressed." Atom: "Even a Kryptonian can't hit a subatomic man." Superman: "With your luck, I'm holding back." Atom: "If you want to test me, I'm ready." Against Atrocitus Superman: "Quite a hot carnage you've left in there..." Atrocitus: "Hot enough to scorch the Earth!" Superman: "And for that... you must atone." Atrocitus: "Your existence angers me." Superman: "Typical Red Lantern..." Atrocitus: "My blood will boil you." Against Aya Superman: ""I'm not much used to fight a Green Lantern." Aya: "A feeling I share in common." Superman: "Let's have it a fair fight then." Aya: "" Superman: "" Aya: "" Against Bane Superman: "" Bane: "" Superman: "" Bane: "" Superman: "" Bane: "" Against Batman Superman: "It's been a long time we haven't met again." Batman: "Think I haven't planned for this?" Superman: "I was hoping you were." Batman: "Let's see if you've still got it." Superman: "Blue Lanterns are always prepared." Batman: "Show me." Against Bizarro Superman: "" Bizarro: "" Superman: "" Bizarro: "" Superman: "" Bizarro: "" Against Black Adam Superman: "" Black Adam: "" Superman: "" Black Adam: "" Superman: "" Black Adam: "" Against Black Canary Superman: "" Black Canary: "" Superman: "" Black Canary: "" Superman: "" Black Canary: "" Against Black Lightning Superman: "" Black Lightning: "" Superman: "" Black Lightning: "" Superman: "" Black Lightning: "" Against Black Manta Superman: "" Black Manta: "" Superman: "" Black Manta: "" Superman: "" Black Manta: "" Against Blaze the Cat Superman: "" Blaze: "" Superman: "" Blaze: "" Superman: "" Blaze: "" Against Blue Beetle Superman: "You show some fitness, young man." Blue Beetle: "I'm ready to level up." Superman: "Prove it to me." Blue Beetle: "Hey! Is that Soren with you?" Superman: "Excuse me? Who?"/"It's a girl owl. And her name is Bryony." Blue Beetle: "You know. Warrior owl of Ga'Hoole."/"Oh. Wrong owl. (chuckles nervously) Sorry." Against Brainiac Superman: "" Brainiac: "" Superman: "" Brainiac: "" Superman: "" Brainiac: "" Against Captain Cold Superman: "" Captain Cold: "" Superman: "" Captain Cold: "" Superman: "" Captain Cold: "" Against Catwoman Superman: "" Catwoman: "" Superman: "" Catwoman: "Show me what you can do. " Superman: "I will. On a Blue Lantern's paterns." Catwoman: "Well if that's how you wanna play this..." Against Cheetah Superman: "So you were the one frightening the birds of Odym?" Cheetah: "I go where the hunt takes me."/"This hunt will please the goddess. " Superman: "And for that... you must atone."/"Then your goddess must be stopped as well." Cheetah: "You are an interesting prey." Superman: "I don't suppose I'll be easy to kill." Cheetah: "I was talking to the owl, Kryptonian!" Against Connie Maheswaran Superman: "Say. What brings you here, young lady?" Connie Maherwaran: "The same reason you're here. To save the world." Superman: "You'd make a fine Blue Lantern." Connie Maheswaran: "" Superman: "" Connie Maherwaran: "" Against Cyborg Superman: "" Cyborg: "" Superman: "" Cyborg: "" Superman: "" Cyborg: "" Against Darkseid Superman: "Quite a hot carnage you've left in there..." Darkseid: "Even the Corps will bow to Darkseid." Superman: "Not as long as I still draw breath." Darkseid: "Fall to your knees and obey Darkseid." Superman: "Blue Lanterns do not yield to tyrants like you." Darkseid: "Then I will grind your bones to dust." Against Deadshot Superman: "" Deadshot: "" Superman: "" Deadshot: "" Superman: "" Deadshot: "" Against Doctor Fate Superman: "" Doctor Fate: "" Superman: "" Doctor Fate: "" Superman: "" Doctor Fate: "" Against Firestorm Superman: "" Firestorm: "" Superman: "" Firestorm: "" Superman: "" Firestorm: "" Against Flash Superman: "Your services with the Regime still haunt you?" Flash: "I've got a lot to regret." Superman: "Maybe Hope can help about it." Flash: "You gotta commit to being a hero." Superman: "Are you mistaking me for your Earth's Superman?" Flash: "Couldn't you be intimidated, just this once?" Against Gorilla Grodd Superman: "I will fight to protect the multiverse." Gorilla Grodd: "Earth's not your home, alien!" Superman: "Nor is it yours to rule." Gorilla Grodd: "That ring will be mine, Lantern." Superman: "Blue Lanterns do not yield to tyrants like you." Gorilla Grodd: "With Grodd, all things are possible." Against Green Arrow Superman: "" Green Arrow: "" Superman: "" Green Arrow: "" Superman: "" Green Arrow: "" Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Superman: "I'm not much used to fight a Green Lantern." Green Lantern: "You a Green Lantern fan?" Superman: "More of a battle enforcer." Green Lantern: "" Superman: "" Green Lantern: "" Against Grid Superman: "" Grid: "" Superman: "" Grid: "" Superman: "" Grid: "" Against Harley Quinn Superman: "Darkness still runs in your soul." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Batman trusts me now." Superman: "So says the girl who laughed at Metropolis' ashes."/"So why do you still laugh like the Joker?" Harley Quinn: "Hey! Wasn't that the owl that hurt Bud and Lou?!" Superman: "Bryony was just defending her nest from your hyenas." Harley Quinn: (growls) "I can't work with this!" Against Hellboy Superman: "" Hellboy: "" Superman: "" Hellboy: "" Superman: "" Hellboy: "" Against Himself Superman #1: "It fells like I'm looking at a mirror." Superman #2: "Even though this wasn't the first time?" Superman #1: "Even though the first time wasn't so good." Superman #2: "I should only hope you're nothing like the High Councilor." Superman #1: "Just like you, I too still fight for Hope." Superman #2: "A fair fight should prove it true." Against Infinite Superman: "I will fight to protect the multiverse." Infinite: "Why fight now when there is clearly no Hope?" Superman: "There is always Hope. You just don't know it." Infinite: "No mere Kryptonian can defeat me." Superman: "That's what Steppenwolf said before I repelled him." Infinite: "He was certainly as weak as your Blue Lanterns must be." Against Jay Garrick Superman: "" Jay Garrick: "" Superman: "" Jay Garrick: "" Superman: "" Jay Garrick: "" Against John Stewart Superman: "" John Stewart: "" Superman: "" John Stewart: "" Superman: "" John Stewart: "" Against Joker Superman: "Quite a hot carnage you've let out there..." Joker: "But my smile brightens any room." Superman: "Like it once corrupted Jason Todd?" Joker: "" Superman: "" Joker: "" Against Mister Freeze Superman: "" Mister Freeze: "" Superman: "" Mister Freeze: "" Superman: "" Mister Freeze: "" Against Poison Ivy Superman: "" Poison Ivy: "" Superman: "" Poison Ivy: "" Superman: "" Poison Ivy: "" Against Power Girl Superman: "" Power Girl: "" Superman: "" Power Girl: "" Superman: "" Power Girl: "" Against Raiden Superman: "" Raiden: "" Superman: "" Raiden: "" Superman: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Superman: "" Red Hood: "" Superman: "" Red Hood: "" Superman: "" Red Hood: "" Against Reverse-Flash Superman: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Superman: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Superman: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Against Robin Superman: "So much blood running in your hands..." Robin: "I'm doing what needs to be done." Superman: "So Dick Grayson's death was a mission for you?" Robin: "My grandfather told me about the Court of Owls." Superman: "The group of which Bryony and I are not part of?" Robin: "He said if I'd meet you... to kill you. " Against Scarecrow Superman: "Your toxin will not work on me, Scarecrow." Scarecrow: "Everyone must face their fears." Superman: "We Blue Lanterns already did so." Scarecrow: "Lois' death still haunts you." Superman: "Lois yet lives in my world, Scarecrow." /"I believe you're talking to the wrong Superman." Scarecrow: "Then maybe I'll pay her a little visit."/"Now I'm hallucinating." Against Shadow the Hedgehog Superman: "" Shadow: "" Superman: "" Shadow: "" Superman: "" Shadow: "" Against Silver the Hedgehog Superman: "" Silver: "" Superman: "" Silver: "" Superman: "" Silver: "" Against Sonic the Hedgehog Superman: "The Blue Lantern Corps could use someone like you." Sonic: "Is it because of this blue stuff we share in common?" Superman: "Because we share the same ideas." Sonic: "Finally! A Superman we can trust." Superman: "Having trouble with the other Superman?" Sonic: "You have no idea."/"Good thing I won't have the same with you." Against Stargirl Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Against Starfire Superman: "I sense great optimism in you, Starfire." Starfire: "I still believe in friendship." Superman: "You'd make a fine Blue Lantern." Starfire: "Bryony seems pretty happy." Superman: "Just like you, she also believes in friendship." Starfire: "I offer so much more than beauty." Against Sub-Zero Superman: "" Sub-Zero: "" Superman: "" Sub-Zero: "" Superman: "" Sub-Zero: "" Against Supergirl Superman: "At least you still fight for what's right." Supergirl: "I don't give up hope." Superman: "Something we both refuse to do." Supergirl: "What did you want to teach me? " Superman: "Justice and inner peace... on a Blue Lantern way." Supergirl: "Well that should be interesting." Aganist Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Superman: "Kara. This path is folly." Supergirl: "Do you think you can stop me?!" Superman: "I don't think. I know."/"The power of Hope will clear you out of this madness." Supergirl: "Hope is so overrated." Superman: "It is better than the path you are taking."/"Hope is what the House of El stands for." Supergirl: "No, it is not!"/"Not to me. Not anymore!" Against Superman Blue Lantern Grandmaster: "Once again, I'm brought here to stop you." High Councilor: "I'm restoring my government." Blue Lantern Grandmaster: "I don't think so." High Councilor: "Why are you on my Earth?" Blue Lantern Grandmaster: "To undo the damage you've done." High Councilor: "We'll see about that." Against Swamp Thing Superman: "" Swamp Thing: "" Superman: "" Swamp Thing: "" Superman: "" Swamp Thing: "" Against Terra Superman: "I sense anger and sadness in your heart." Terra: "Do you know how I feel?" Superman: "I do. And Hope can help with that." Terra: "You're still a hero like my Superman used to me. Right?" Superman: "I am. You can trust me." Terra: "I hope so." 'Against Vixen' Superman: "" Vixen: "" Superman: "" Vixen: "" Superman: "" Vixen: "" 'Against Wonder Woman' Superman: "On my world, Diana and I shared friendly fights." Wonder Woman: "There are no friendly fights." Superman: "Not for you I presume." Wonder Woman: "This owl belongs to Athena!" Superman: "The Goddess of Wisdom you betrayed?" Wonder Woman: "This insult will not stand." Wager Quotes Ending Quotes Notes * Superman's Trait is called "To The Sky", a reference to the song of the same name by Owl City which was part of Zack Snyder's Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole animated film, which was centered on Owls. ** In his secondary Intro quote with Superman, Blue Beetle acknowledges Bryony, the Barn Owl in Superman's intro and mistakenly refers to her as Soren, the film's protagonist who is a Barn Owl (also called a Tyto). Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Fathers Category:Mentors Category:Leaders Category:DC Comics